The Long Weekend
by jenny crum
Summary: After a very hard case Rossi suggests that the team all head to his cabin for their 4 day weekend, will our favorite couple finally tell each other how they truly feel?
1. Chapter 1

The Long Weekend-Ch 1

Penelope stood tiredly in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to open so she could see her team of superheroes, a few seconds later the doors opened and they one by one stepped off hugging her. She smiled and said, "welcome home my crime fighters", Hotch said, "it's good to be home Penelope", Dave kissed her cheek and said, "it's good to see you kitten".

She laughed as JJ and Reid stepped off the elevator talking about possible plans for the weekend, Emily blew out a deep breath and said, "it's good to see you PG". Penelope grinned as she hugged her friend and said, "it's good to see you to my raven haired beauty", she then watched as her hotstuff the one and only Derek Morgan was the last one to step off the elevator.

Derek walked over to her and said, "it is sooooo good to see you baby girl", she said, "you look exhausted sugar shack", he yawned and said, "I am momma, we all are". Hotch said, "I'm going to go and get my paperwork started so I can take my beautiful wife and head home", Emily winked and said, "right behind you Aaron".

Dave said, "if you will excuse me kitten I have a few calls to make and unfortunately some paperwork that won't wait", she kissed his cheek and said, "catch ya later my italian stallion". Reid looked over and said, "it should take me approximately 44.2 minutes to get my paperwork finished", JJ laughed and shook her head as she kissed her husband on the lips and said, "I'll meet you at the elevator when I'm done".

Reid grinned and said, "see ya later Jayje", he looked at Penelope and said, "later Garcia", she laughed and said, "later my little genius, later Jayje", Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "how about after I get my paperwork finished we head back to mine and watch a movie and passout quietly on my new couch goddess"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds like a plan hotstuff, just come to my lair when you're done".

He kissed her cheek and said, "will do beautiful, will do", he sighed as he watched her head off toward her office, he inwardly moaned as he watched her butt sway back and forth as she disappeared around the corner. He turned around and bumped into Reid and said, "man I thought you went to get your paperwork done so you and Jayje could leave"?, he smiled and said, "when are you going to tell her"?, he said, "tell who what pretty boy"?, he shook his head and said, "when are you going to tell Garcia that you are in love with her"?, he yawned and said, "I don't know what you're talking about pretty boy" as he turned and headed toward his office to start his paperwork.

As Reid watched his friend tiredly walk toward his office he wondered if Derek would ever work up the courage to tell Penelope how he truly felt, after Derek walked into his office Reid turned around and headed over to his desk to get his paperwork started. Almost an hour later Dave knocks on Hotchs door, he looks up and says, "come in".

Dave stepped inside and said, "can I run something by you"?, he motioned for Dave to come inside and said, "sure, what's on your mind"?, he said, "I just got off the phone with Erin and she has given us the next 4 days off sooooooo I was thinking that we could all head up to my cabin for some very much needed family fun".

Hotch smiled and said, "I love that idea but I can't speak for the rest of the team", Dave said, "how about after everybody's finsished with their paperwork we bring them to the round table room and run it by them"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "good idea", he then stood up and saw that everybody was standing in the bullpen except Derek and Penelope.

Dave said, "I'll text kitten and Morgan and get them to meet us in about 10 minutes", Hotch nodded his head and said, "and I'll step down there and tell the rest of the team". Dave grinned as he pulled his cell off his belt and sent a text to Derek and Penelope letting them know about the meeting, he stood there still holding his cell a few minutes later when he got a return text from both letting him know that they would be there.

Time quickly passed and soon the team was all waiting on Hotch and Dave to walk into the room, Derek smiled as he sat down beside Penelope and said, "you don't think we have another case do ya"?, she said, "I don't think so". Everybody looked up when they heard Hotch and Dave walking into the room, Hotch said, "first off, nooooooo we don't have a case".

Hotch said, "Dave had an idea and he wanted to share it with the rest of the team", everybody watched as Dave stepped forward and said, "I talked to Erin a few minutes ago and we are off for the next 4 days". The room erupted in unanimous, "YESSSSSSSSS", he grinned and said, "so I was hoping that you would want to spend those 4 days up at my cabin".

Reid said, "what do you think Jayje"?, she smiled and said, "4 days at the lake, swimming, eating, laughing and having fun, count me in", Reid looked up and said, "count us in Dave". Hotch said, "Em and I are in to sooooooo that just leaves Morgan and Garcia", Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what do you think baby girl"?, she smiled and stuck her two thumbs up and said, "sounds good hotstuff".

Derek looked at Rossi and said, "count me and sweetness in", Dave said, "great, I'll call and get everything stocked up with everybodys favorite foods and I'll make sure that the poolhouse is ready". Hotch said, "so when should we head up"?, Dave said, "well with us getting the next 4 days off after today, I think that we should go home and get our stuff packed and head up tonight".

Hotch said, "all in favor of us heading home and packing our stuff and heading up to the cabin tonight say I", a few seconds later the room was filled with the team in unison saying, "IIIIII". Dave said, "great, I'll call and make sure that everythings ready for us when we get there", he then turned and headed out of the room with his cell in his hand.

Hotch said, "Rossis cabin has 5 bedrooms, soooo I guess", Derek looked at a smiling Penelope and said, "dibs", Penelope laughed and said, "I would love to share a room with you sugs". Hotch looked at his watch and said, 'alright let's all head home and get packed and how about we all try to head out by 4 so we can beat the traffic"?, everybody nodded their heads yes as they all headed down the stairs and toward the elevator.

As they stepped onto the elevator Derek said, "I'll swing by and pick you up sweetness", she said, "sounds good chocolate thunder", Reid watched as Derek then lovingly wrapped his arms around his friend. He wondered if this long weekend would be enough to give Derek the courage he needed to finally tell Penelope how he truly felt. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Weekend-Ch 2

Penelope smiled happily as she threw some clothes in the bag, this weekend sounded like such a great idea, she couldn't wait to spend it with her favorite team of profilers, especially her hotstuff Derek Morgan. As she stood looking at herself in the mirror she said, "not to shabby Garcie, looking good if I do say so myself".

She was proud of herself she was looking good and she just hoped that one certain person in particular would notice this weekend, she blew out a breath as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She said, "snap out of it Garcie you soooooo aren't the type of person that Derek goes after, he goes after beautiful model type girls, not a pudgy blond like you".

As she stood there she imagined an angel standing on one shoulder and a devil on the other, the angel said, "don't listen to her honey Derek loves you", the devil laughed and said, "yeah sureeeeee he does". The angel said, "haven't you noticed him looking at you a lot more lately"?, she said, "well" and the devil on her other shoulder said, "snap out of it he doesn't want you, he never has and he never will".

Penelope looked at the little devil on her shoulder and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh shut up", the angel clapped her hands and said, "this weekend why don't you try to see how he feels"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "what if I do and I get my heart broken"?, the angel said, "and what if you do and all of your dreams come true"?, she sighed and said, "good point".

She heard a knock at the door and heard a key in the lock, she smiled and said, "that's hotstuff", the angel said, "remember what I said, just relax and have fun this weekend and trust me he loves you". She smiled as she watched the angel disappear, she walked through to the living room to see Derek walking through her door.

Derek looked up to see Penelope standing there in a sexyyyyyy red sundress, he licked his lips and said, "looking good goddess, looking reallllll good", she said, "and it's allllllll for you hotstuff". Derek said, "well then Derek Morgan is a lucky man", she walked over and kissed his cheek and said, "that you are hotstuff".

He smiled and said, "are you packed and ready to head out"?, she looked around and said, "yeah this girlie is ready to get the show on the road, I am going to have fun this weekend, some much deserved fun". Derek grabbed her bags and said, "I can't wait to get you up there in that pool", she said, "ohhhh you can't huh"?, he said, "noooooo mam".

She laughed as she grabbed her purse before heading out the door with Derek hot on her heels, after making sure her apartment was locked they then headed to Dereks SUV. He opened her door and said, "is your mom coming with Rossi for the weekend"?, he nodded his head and said, "as far as I know she is", Penelope clapped her hands and said, "they make such a cute couple, don't ya think"?, he said, "as long as mommas happy, I'm happy".

Dave laughed as him and Fran made their way toward their room, they tossed their bags on the floor and collapsed on the bed, she breathlessly pulled away and said, "do we have enough time for this"?, Dave wiggled his eyebrows and said, "there is always time for this Bella". Fran laughed as they quickly slipped out of their clothes.

Reid, JJ and Henry were making their way toward the cabin and Henry said, "tan we pway in the da pool"?, Reid said, "of course we can", Henry clapped his little hands and said, "yayyyyyyyy". JJ looked over her shoulder and said, "are you excited about sharing a room with Jack"?, Henry nodded his head yes and said, "uh huh Jack is coowwwww momma".

Reid laughed and said, "this weekend is going to be great", JJ scooted closer to Reid and laid her head on his shoulder and said, "after the past few cases I think that we all need this". Reid kissed the top of her head and said, "that we do Jayje", Henry giggled as he could see the cabin at the top of the very huge hill.

Hotch laughed and said, "Jack calm down, we'll be there soon", Jack said, "is Henry gonna be there"?, Emily said, "of course", Jack said, "allllllll right", Em said, "and you two get to share the same room again". Jack said, "I can hardly wait to get there", Hotch said, "we should be there soon", Jack sat back and looked out the window watching for the driveway for Daves cabin.

About 90 minutes later Derek and Penelope pulled up in front of Rossis cabin, she says, "it is so beautiful here", Derek got out and walked around to her side of the car and opened the door. He held out his hand and said, "the view doesn't even come close to you", she said, "awwwwww be still my heart", he winked at her as they grabbed their bags and made their way inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The Long Weekend-Ch 3

When they stepped through the door Fran said, "welcome, welcome", Penelope hugged her and said, "are we late"?, she shook her head and said, "not at all honey,  
Hotch just got here about 15 minutes ago". Henry ran over to Penelope and said, "tan we go pway in da pool nowwwwwww"?, she tapped the end of his nose and said,  
"you have to ask your mommy and daddy".

He looked over at them and said, "pweaseeeeeee" and stuck his bottom lip out", Reid said, "what do ya think Jayje"?, she said, "welllllll he was really good on  
the trip up". Reid laughed and said, "alright let's go get your swim trunks on", Henry squealed, "yayyyyyyyyy" as he put his hand in Reids as they made their  
way up the stairs.

Derek said, "what room are we in"?, Dave said, "all are taken except the last room on the end on the left", Derek said, "how about we go put our things in our  
room and get changed and join everybody at the pool"?, she said, "sounds like a plan hotstuff" as she raced up the stairs leaving him to carry their bags", he  
inwardly moaned as he watched her butt sway as she disappeared at the top of the stairs.

Emily looked at JJ and said, "do you think those two are ever going to get it together"?, JJ said, "I hope so", Fran said, "how about if during this long weekend  
we give them a little push"?, Emily rubbed her hand and said, "I like the way you think Fran". JJ leaned in and said, "what's your idea"?, Fran giggled as she  
leaned in to fill the girls in on her plan.

When Penelope stepped into the room she looked around and said, "wowwwww, I've never stayed in this room before", Derek put their bags down and said, "yeah me  
either, it's niceeeee". Penelope walked over to their bathroom and pushed the doors open and said, "Derekkkkkk you've got to see this", he walked over and said,  
"how about we test this later tonight"?, she winked at him and said, "sounds like a plan".

A few minutes later Penelope was still in the bathroom changing when she heard Derek say, "I'll see you at the pool goddess", she said, "alright baby boy I'll  
be there soon". He stood there for a minute and wondered what she was wearing, he inwardly laughed and said, "no matter what it is she's gonna look sexy in it  
just like she always does".

Penelope stood there looking at herself as she adjusted her suit, she laughed and said, "well let's just see what kind of response we get from this", she then  
put her robe on and grinned as she started out the door. Derek laughed as he pushed Reid into the pool, when he surfaced Reid laughed and said, "soooooo not  
funny Morgan".

Derek took a running go and said, "cannonballlllllll" before jumping into the water and splashing everybody, Hotch laughed and said, "niceeeeee I give it about  
a 9". Derek said, "whatttttttt 9 are you kidding me that was a 10 man", JJ said, "I have to agree with Hotch that was about a 9", Derek said, "alright alright  
I'll settle for a 9".

Penelope got to the bottom of the stairs and headed to the kitchen, she smiled when she saw Fran in there fixing some lemonade and tea to take outside, she then  
walked over and said, "here let me help". Fran said, "ohhhh thank you honey, I appreciate it", Penelope grabbed one of the trays and Fran the other as they then  
made their way out to join everybody else at the pool.

Derek looked up and said, "heyyyyyyy goddess I was wondering about you", she laughed and said, "well hotstuff you don't have to wonder anymore your baby girl  
is here". Penelope and Fran put their trays on the table, Reid said, "you missed it Garcia Dereks aggravated because he only got a 9 on a cannonball", she took  
a deep breath and said, "only a 9, sug are you slipping"?, he said, "ohhhhh I'll show you who's slipping when you get in this water".

She walked over to the end of the ramp and started tugging at her belt, Dereks eyes lit up when she opened her robe and slowly pulled it off and let it then  
pool at her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

The Long Weekend-Ch 4

Emily laughed and said, "hey Morgan close your mouth before that tongue gets sunburned", Hotch laughed and said, "nice one Em", Dave spit out his lemonade and said, "are you trying to kill me Emily"?, Fran slapped him on the back and said, "there there honey". Derek swallowed hard and said, "baby girl you look, you look".

Penelope said, "don't you like my suit"?, he said, "no sweetness", she looked down at the water and he said, "I love it, you look beautiful", she smiled and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really, you are stunning, absolutely stunning". She looked over her shoulder and winked at Fran who winked back at her, she then held out her hand and said, "help a lady into the water"?, he walked over to the steps and held out his hand and said, "your wish is my command".

Her bathing suit was black with red lace around her breasts and the way the lace was wrapped around her waist, she looked like a present and ohhhhhhh how he wanted to unwrap her. He kept imagining what under that bathing suit looked like and he hoped that by the end of their long weekend that she would finally be his.

Hotch leaned in and said, "I think it's working", Emily kissed her husband on the lips and said, "don't tell me that you everrrrrrr doubted me Aaron Michael Hotchner". Hotch laughed and said, "never but if I know Morgan he'll do something stupid and mess it up", Fran sighed and whispered, "sad but true, my son isn't really lucky in the love department".

They watched as Penelope stepped into the water, she said, "thank you kind sir", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "anytime baby, anytime". Henry clapped his hands and said, "you wook pwetty", she kissed him on the cheek and said, "thank you sweetheart", he looked at Derek and said,  
"pway nice".

Derek said, "sir, yes sir", Henry laughed as he swam back over to join Jack, Hotch said,"how about we all join them, it's getting hot out here"?, Emily leaned in to JJ and said, 'it's even hotter in there". JJ and Emily high fived as the both snuck up behind their husbands and pushed them into the water, when they resurfaced Hotch said, "ohhhhhhh you are gonna get it".

Emily shook her butt in his face and said, "promises promises", she then jumped into the water saying, "cowaaaaaabunga", Jack said, "ninja turtles ruleeeee",  
Emily said, "that's right buddy". Henry laughed and said, "dood job Emiwy", she said, "thank you buddy", he giggled as him and Jack started playing with their pool toys.

Penelope said, "are you alright handsome"?, he said, "yeah baby girl I'm fine", she said, "are you sure because you look a little flushed", he said, "you never cease to amaze me". She said, "what do you mean"?, he said, "you are such an amazing woman, you are beautiful, kind, loving", she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "complimenting a girl is alwaysssssss good handsome".

JJ swam over to them and said, "hey guys whatcha doing"?, Derek said, "talking and swimming Jayje", she said, "Garcie that suit is gorgeous", she said, "thanks Jayje, I was afraid that I would be to fat to wear it". Derek said, "never think that baby girl, you are beautiful and curvy in allllll the right places", she blushed and said, "thanks hotstuff".

Fran watched from her float as Derek and Penelope swam to the other end of the pool, Emily said, "wonder what they are up to"?, Dave said, "whatever it is it's about time". Reid nodded his head and said, "let's just hope that Derek doesn't stick his foot in his mouth", JJ said, "from your lips Spence", she then dunked him under the water causing Henry to laugh.

Derek said, "now that we're kinda alone", she said, "something you want to talk to me about"?, he said, "I was wanting to talk to you about", JJ said, "what are we going to have for dinner"?, several different foods were named and JJ said, "Garcie what do you want for dinner"?, she said, "anythings fine with me sweet pea".

Hotch said, "what about you Morgan"?, he said, "I'll go with whatever the rest of you want", Fran laughed and said, "why don't you two swim over here and join the rest of us so we can decide what to have for dinner". Penelope smiled and said, "how about we continue this later"?, he sighed and said, "count on it baby girl" as they swam back over to join the rest of the family.


	5. Chapter 5

The Long Weekend-Ch 5

Derek couldn't keep his eyes off Penelope, she looked so sexy and that bikini made her even hotter, he bit down on his bottom lip as Penelope rested the top part of her body on the deck. All he wanted was to get some time alone with her to tell her how he truly felt but if things kept up like they had been for the past few minutes that may be harder than he thought.

Penelope threw back her head and laughed as Reid whispered something into her ear, Derek imagined her throwing her head back and moaning his name as he thrusted up into her. He was pulled back to reality by her waving her hand in his face and saying over and over, "hotstuff, earth to hotstuff, come innnnnnn hotstuff",  
he shook his head and said, "sorry sweetness".

She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "sug are you sure you're alright"?, he said, "yeah baby I'm fine just thinking about something", she leaned in and said, "whats got those wheels turning"?, he winked at her and said, "you sweetness". She took a deep breath and said, "has this sexy tech goddess got you all bonkers today handsome"?, he nodded his head and said, "100% baby girl, 100%", she laughed and said, "awwwww poor baby".

Emily said, "let's make a deal, weeeeee meaning us girls will cook if you men clean up the kitchen"?, before Derek could open his mouth the area was filled with the voices of the other men saying, "DEAL". JJ said, "come on Garcie and lets get some food ready, I'm starving". she winked at Derek and said, "catch ya later handsome".

Derek said, "count on it baby girl" as he watched her swim over to the steps and he felt himself getting uncomfortably hard as he watched her climb up the stairs and wrap a towel around her sexy body before walking over to join the rest of the women. Reid grinned as he noticed that Derek was keeping his eyes right on Penelope.

After the women were gone inside to start dinner Dave said, "snap out of it boy", Derek said, "what are you talking about Rossi", he said, "boyyyyyyyy don't go there with me I wrote the book". He laughed and said, "get off it old man, things are fine between me and baby girl", Hotch said, "have you told her that you are in love with her yet"?, his mouth flew open and he said, "no but".

Hotch said, "then things aren't fine between you", Derek said, "I'm working on it Hotch", Reid laughed and said, "you need to work harder Derek", he said, "you picking on me to pretty boy"?, he said, "not picking exactly I want you to be as happy and JJ and I are". Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "thanks Reid".

Dave said, "sooooooooo when are you going to tell her"?, Derek said, "I'll tell her while we are up here that's for sure", Hotch said, "is that all we're gonna get"?, Derek laughed and said, "yepppppppp" as he swam over to the other end of the pool. Hotch said, "you know what the girls are doing don't you"?, Dave took a deep breath and nodded his head yes and clueless Reid said, "no what are they trying to do"?, Dave said, "son, they want Penelope and Derek to get together to butttttttt they are wanting him to chase her this weekend".

Reid said, "so"?, Hotch said, "sooooooo they are going to keep her away as much as possible", Reid scratched the top of his head and said, "so what can we do about it"?, Hotch said, "wellllll for starters we can keep JJ, Em and Fran busy so that they can't keep her away". Reid said, "and what are we suppose to do to keep them busy"?, Hotch wiggled his eyebrows and said, "anything necessary".

Dave said, "after dinner one of them will suggest a game night", Reid nodded his head and said, "yeah probably", Hotch said, "sooooo when they suggest that we need to get our wives to go for a walk, or to try the hot tubs or try a walk and have sex in the woods". Reid said, "is that really sanitary I mean", Hotch and Dave in unison said, "SHUT UP REID".

Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "what are you three plotting over here"?, Dave laughed and said, "nothing, nothing at all", Derek climbed out of the pool and dried himself off and said, "yeah right. Hotch said, "really, what could we possibly be plotting"?, Derek said, "with the three of you anything is possible", they laughed as they watched him head inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The Long Weekend-Ch 6

Derek sighed as he climed the stairs toward the room he shared with Penelope, he pushed the door open and walked in and grabbed a dry pair of swim trunks and  
headed to the bathroom to change. Penelope smiled as she remembered the look on Dereks face when he saw her in her bathing suit, and from that look she knew  
that he was interested, ohhhhhhh yeah he was definitley interested.

Fran looked over at Penelope and smiled hoping that Penelope would tell Derek that she loves him, she wasn't getting any younger and she wanted those beautiful  
grandbabies Derek had been promising her for years. JJ said, "the look on Morgans face when Penelope dropped her robe, priceless", Emily laughed and said, "I  
was afraid that he was going to trip over his tongue".

Fran giggled and said, "my son was speechless for the first time in his life", Penelope said, "I have to admit that the look on his face was both comical and  
flattering". Fran said, "you are a beautiful woman Penelope and any man would be lucky to have you as his bride", she said, "thank you Fran", she said, "even  
my son".

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "what did you say"?, she said, "I said even my son", she said, "I don't know about that, my thighs are to fat, my stomach is  
to big, my". JJ said, "stop it with that junk, you are beautiful Garcie and you need to accept that", she said, "Jayje it's easy for you, Em and Fran but for  
someone like me it's not".

Fran said, "honey you are kind, sweet, loving and beautiful and my son is head over heels in love with you", she laughed and Emily said, "it's true PG, the way  
he looks at you when you aren't looking. Penelope said, "Em", she said, "PG, trust us he's in love with you and you can't say that you don't feel the same about  
him now can you"?, she sighed and said, "no, I love Derek, I am head over heels in love with him, always have been".

JJ said, "soooooooooo if you love him and he loves you why can't you be together"?, she thought for a few minutes and said, "before this weekend is over I will  
tell Derek how I feel about him". Fran, JJ and Emily all in unison said, "IT'S ABOUT TIME" and laughed as they turned around and continued with preparing their  
dinner.

Derek walked down the stairs and peeped into the kitchen and said, "can I help with anything ladies"?, Fran said, "no thank you baby boy, we're cooking and you  
men are cleaning now shooooooo". Derek held up his hands and said, "alright alright I'm going", he then caught one final peep at Penelope before turning and  
making his way outside to join the men.

Hotch looked up and saw Derek walking toward them and said, "what took you so long"?, Dave said, "did you tell kitten that you are in love with her"?, he shook  
his head and said, "nope, I was shoooed from the kitchen". Reid laughed and said, "seriously"?, he said, "yes pretty boy, I went to see if I could help them with  
dinner and momma told me no and said, "the women were cooking and the men were cleaning up so shoooo".

Dave shook his head and said, "ohhhhhhhh it's on", Derek said, "huh, what's on, what are you talking about old man"?, he said, "nothing Morgan, it's just something  
the three of us were talking about earlier". He sat down and poured himself a glass of lemonade and sat down at the table with the men, Reid said, "so what's  
the plan after dinner"?, Dave said, "I plan on keeping my girl busy".

Derek said, "TMI Rossi", Hotch laughed and said, "I was thinking that I would wait till Jack goes to sleep and then keep Emily occupieddddddd for the rest of  
the night". Reid said, "yeah I have some special plans for Jayje but they will have to wait till Henry goes to sleep". Hotch said, "are they behaving"?, Derek  
said, "they were coloring at the kitchen table a few minutes ago".

Dave said, "what about you"?, he said, "I don't want to color Rossi", Dave said, "funny smartass", he said, "what were you talking about then"?, he said, "what  
are your plans for the rest of the evening"?, he said, "wellllll we are suppose to try out that hot tub in our room", Hotch said, "suppose to"?, he said, "well  
that's the plan or at least it was earlier".

Their conversation ended when Henry and Jack ran to the door and yelled, "dinnerrrrrrrrrr", the men got up smiling and made their way inside to enjoy a delicious  
meal with their family.


	7. Chapter 7

The Long Weekend-Ch 7

As the family sat there eating Derek still couldn't keep his eyes off Penelope, the way that bathing suit hugged every single curve on her perfect body made him want to moan in appreciation. Penelope smiled when Dereks leg rubbed against hers, she loved touching him and if it were up to her she would sit and touch his amazing body allllll the time.

About 45 minutes later everybody was finished eating their dinner and dessert but Henry and Jack who were wearing more of their brownie than they were getting into their mouths. JJ and Emily laughed as they wiped their sons mouths, Henry smiled at JJ and said, "mommaaaa tan we wach Memoooooo"?, she said, "buddy I don't know about that".

Henry and Jack both stuck their bottom lips out and in unison said, "pweaseeeeeeee", JJ looked around and said, "what do you guys think, can we watch a movie till the boys go to sleep"?, Hotch grinned and said, "sure, it's been a while since we've watched it". Jack said, "thanksss daddddddd" as him and Henry got up and ran through the house to play until it was time for the movie to start.

Emily leaned in and said, "sorry about that but I promise that after he goes to sleep I'm alllllll yours", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "woman if you don't stop talking to me like that I'm going to throw you up on this table and have my way with you". She laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh no you don't mister you boys haven't cleaned up your mess yet".

Hotch looked around at all of the dirty dishes and said, "and it will probably take a little while, do you ladies think that you can keep the boys occupied for a while"?, Emily winked at him and said, "sure handsome". She then stood up and as she turned to walk away Hotch playfully slapped her across the butt and said,  
"just wait till I get you alone woman".

Emily laughed and said, "promises promises" as she walked into the living room, Derek helped Penelope up from her seat and said, "see you soon goddess", she smiled and kissed his cheek and said, "that you will handsome". He then growled as he watched her butt sway as it walked away from him, Hotch stood there laughing and shaking his head.

Reid smiled as his wife kissed him on the lips before walking into the other room, Fran kissed Dave on the lips and said, "be good boys", Dave said, "now now Bella you know better than that"?, she laughed and said, "that I do Dave" as she walked toward the living room to join JJ, Emily, Penelope and the boys so they could wait for the men to finish cleaning up the mess from dinner.

Derek looked at everybody and said, "I'll wash", Reid said, "I'll dry", Hotch said, "I'll clean the table off", Dave said, "and I'll put everything back in the cabinet where it goes". Derek smiled hoping that it didn't take long because the only thing he wanted right now was to feel his baby girl sitting close to him during the movie.

The girls waited for what seemed like hours before the men walked back into the room, Derek said, "now that's done now it's Nemooooo time", Jack and Henry both clapped their hands and squealed "YAYYYYYYY" as they got comfortable on the floor. Derek sat in front of the sofa and he patted the floor and said, "come sit with me baby girl".

She sat down beside him and he opened his legs and said, "you could sit here if you want", she sat down in front of him and whispered, "are you sure this is a good idea"?, he looked around to see the couples all cuddled up and said, "I'm sure, well unless you don't want to". She winked at him and said, "who wouldn't want to sit with you mocha chocolate"?, he laughed and said, "sit down here womannnnnnnnn".

Penelope sighed happily as she got comfortable, it felt so natural being close to him and a few minutes into the movie she felt her heart racing when she felt Dereks arms wrap lovingly around her.


	8. Chapter 8

The Long Weekend-Ch 8

As the movie continued Henry and Jack were so excited, everytime they would show Nemo Henry would cackle out causing Jack to laugh, Derek closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Penelopes Jasmine shampoo. Penelope yawned and tried to focus on the movie that was playing but she was exhausted from their first evening at the cabin.

Derek laughed when at the end of the movie Jack said, "that was awesomeeeeeeee", Hotch picked up his yawning son and said, "it's bed time buddy", Jack nodded his head yes in agreememt as he laid his head down on his dads shoulder. Emily smiled and said, "goodnight everybody", everybody waved as they watched Emily,  
Hotch and Jack head up to their rooms.

Reid grinned as he picked up their sleeping son and said, "we're going to head up to guys, see you in the morning", Penelope smiled as she kissed Henry on the top of the head. Fran hugged her son and said, "goodnight baby boy", he grinned and said, "night momma", Fran hugged Penelope and said, "night sweetie", she grinned and said, "night Fran, night Dave".  
Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "night kitten, night Morgan" as he wrapped his arm around Frans waist, Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched his mom, she hadn't been this happy in a long time and it made him happy to see her happy. Derek said, "why don't you go ahead up and get ready sweetness, I'll lock up down here and turn the lights off and then I'll join you".

Penelope giggled and said, "sure thing hotstuff", she kissed him on the cheek before heading up the stairs toward their room, Derek quickly locked the doors and turned off the lights before making his way toward the stairs. When he stepped inside their room he saw Penelope laying on the bed smiling, when she saw him she said, "hiya hotstuff".

Derek laughed and said, "hiyaaaaaa baby girl", he took a deep breath and said, "baby girl we need to talk", she yawned and said, "talk, about what"?, he walked over to the window and said, "I need to tell you something". She rolled over onto her side facing the window and said, "you can tell me anything Derek", he took a deep breath and nodded his head yes.

He said, we've been friends for a long time baby girl", she mumbled something so he said, "you are my best friend and I only want you to be happy", Penelope laid there on the bed listening to him. Derek said, "I know that I haven't always said this but you mean the world to me and I need to tell you something now that I should have told you a long time ago.

Derek said, "I love you baby girl and not brotherly love, I want to be with you and only you, I want to kiss you and I want you to kiss me back, I want to be able to hold you anytime day or night". He felt his heart racing as he said, "I'm in love with you Penelope and I have been since I called you by the wrong name all those years ago".

He said, "I know what you're thinking, why didn't I tell you sooner, welllllll things got in the way and by things I mean Sam, Kevin, Tamara, Jordan and most recently Savannah". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I've cared about other women before but I've never been in love before, not before you, I want us to go to bed together every night and wake up in each others arms every morning".

He bit down on his bottom lip as he said, "I can see us getting married and moving into a huge house that we will one day, hopefully one day really really soon filling that house with children, our children". He said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you are curvy in allllllll the right places and when I see anyone else touching your sexy body all I want to do is knock them on their, wellllll you get the picture".

He looked out the window and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and treating you each day like the goddess you truly are, I want to worship that body of yours, I want to kiss those beautiful lips, I want to caress every inch of your body and I want you to know that when I love you the way I want that you will be truly mine, body and soul".

He took a deep breath and said, "baby girl you've been really qui" and he turned around to see that she had fallen peacefully and very soundly asleep, he shook his head as he climbed in the bed behind her. He said, "I finally get the courage to tell you how I feel and you fall asleep", he grinned and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "goodnight baby girl, I love you" before snuggling up behind her and closing his eyes and soon joining her in sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The Long Weekend-Ch 9

Derek woke up the next morning with a smile on his face because the woman he had loved for years was in his arms, granted it wasn't how he had hoped, he couldn't believe that when he finally got his nerve up to tell Penelope how he felt she fell asleep. Penelope started moving around in front of him and he kissed the top of her head and said, "morning baby girl".

She looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he laughed and said, "promises promises baby girl", she then quickly covered her mouth and said, "handsome I'm so sorry, I fell asleep on you lastnight and you were wanting to talk to me about something". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "that's alright baby girl".

She rolled over so that she was facing him and she said, "no it isn't, now please tell me again", he felt his heart racing and as he opened his mouth to tell her that he loved her came a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and said, "comeeeeee innnn", the door opened to reveal Henry and Jack, Henry giggled and said,  
"it time for bweakfestttttttttt".

Jack said, "daddy told us to come and get you", Derek smiled and said, "tell your daddy that we will be there in a few minutes okay Jack"?, he nodded his head and said, "okay uncle Derek". Derek laughed and said, "how about we try to have that talk later"?, she said, "are you sure"?, he said, "I'm positive", she then threw back the covers and grabbed some clothes before heading into their master bathroom.

Derek threw his arms over his head and said, "first she falls asleep and then a breakfast announcement ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed as he covered his face with his pillow. A few minutes later when Penelope came out Derek whistled and said, "wow goddess", she turned around and said, "you like"?, he said, "ohhhhh I do sweetness, I do".

She said, "you clean up pretty nice yourself", he said, "why thank you", she winked at him and said, "anytime hotstuff", he held out his hand and said, "let's go get some food and then maybe a walk in the woods and head up to the stream"?, she said, "that sounds nice". He laughed as they headed out of their room and down the stairs.

When they walked into the dining room Derek cleared his throat when all of the adults were engaged in some activities he would soooooo like to be doing with his baby girl. Dave smiled and said, "morning you two", Penelope said, "morning everybody, sorry we're late", JJ said, "not a problem Garcie, we wouldn't have sent the boys up but they were starving".

She grinned and said, "that's alright Jayje, no problem", Derek pulled out Penelopes chair and said, "here you go sweetness", she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you chocolate thunder". He smiled and said, "anytime sugar", Henry looked up and said, "hiiiiiiiii", Penelope tapped the end of his nose and said, "how are you sunshine"?, he said, "fineeeeeeeeee, weady to pway".

Derek looked at the table and said, "wowwwwwww Rossi you've fixed enough food for an army", he said, "well we have quite a group here and I wanted to make sure that everybody got everything they could want". Derek looked at Penelope and thought, "not yet but hopefully soon, hopefully soon", after grace was given over their food everybody started digging in.

After breakfast Henry and Jack went into the other room to watch cartoons while the adults all worked together to get the kitchen and dining room cleaned up so they could continue with their plans for the day. JJ walked over to Penelope and said, "sooooooooo, what happened with you and Derek lastnight"?, she blushed and said, "I'm mortified Jayje".

JJ said, "why, what did he do"?, she said, "ohhhhh, no he didn't do anything, he said that he wanted to talk so after he locked the doors and turned off the lights he joined me in our room and I was already laying down". She said, "sounds good so far", Penelope said, "he was talking and I, and I", JJ put her hands on her friends shoulders and said, "you what Garcie"?, she said, "I fell asleep Jayje".

JJ hugged her friend and said, "honey we still have the rest of the weekend, don't worry you'll have plenty of chances to tell him", she glanced over her shoulder at Derek and said, "I hope so" as they went back to working on the clean up. When the clean up was done everybody paired off and headed off in different directions leaving Derek and Penelope alone.

Penelope smiled and said, "I believe that you said something about a walk up to the lake"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "that I did pretty lady", she laughed and said, "lead the way handsome". They were both alllllllll smiles as they started making their way up the path toward the lake, he just hoped that this time he would get to tell her how he truly felt.


	10. Chapter 10

The Long Weekend-Ch 10

Penelope couldn't help but smile as she looked around at all of the beautiful trees and wild flowers that were everywhere, she took a deep breath and looked at Derek and said, "hotstuff it is so amazing up here isn't it"?, he laughed and said, "it sure is, you won't get all of this back home that's for sure", she then nodded her head in agreement with Derek.

The closer they got to the lake the more he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE YOU BABY GIRLLLLLL" and he looked over at her and said, "baby girl I would like to try to have that talk again". She smiled over at him and said, "okay handsome", he opened his mouth to speak and that is when Penelopes cell started to ring.

Penelope said, "how am I even getting service up here"?, Derek shrugged his shoulders as she pulled her cell out of her pocket, she glanced down and said, "not nowwwwwwww". Derek said, "what's wrong, who is it"?, she said, "nobody and sent it to voicemail, she looked at Derek and said, "go ahead hot chocolate", he laughed and said, "baby I" and her cell started ringing again.

She glanced down and hit ignore again and nodded and he tried again and her cell started ringing again, she said, "if I don't answer this he's going to keep on calling so I'll nip it in the bud right now. She took a deep breath and said, "what do you want Kevin"?, he said, "plumsauce", she said, "don't call me that Kevin".

Kevin said, "I'm calling to say how sorry I am about what happened", she said, "Kevin we broke up 2 weeks ago so please don't call me anymore", he said, "I'm still in love with you Penelope and I want us to have another chance". Penelope laughed and said, "I don't want you Kevin, I am finally happy again and I am moving on with my life".

Kevin said, "you don't mean that plum I mean Penelope", she said, "I've never meant anything more in my life", Kevin said, "we were so happy Penelope, we were getting so close to marriage and that can still happen". She said, "no it can't Kevin, you need to listen to me", he said, "no Penelope you need to listen to me".

Derek could tell that whatever Kevin was saying was making Penelope mad so he crossed his arms over is chest and stood there, Kevin said, "I know the reason that you broke up with me". She listened as he said, "I know that you are in love with Morgan", Kevin said, "but I hate to tell you that he will never ever be interested in someone like you".

She said, "what is that suppose to mean"?, he said, "he dates thin, beautiful models and you aren't either", tears filled her eyes and she said, "I'm hanging up Kevin and if you are smart you won't call me again". Kevin said, "you will never get Derek Morgan, NEVERRRRRRRRR" was the last thing she heard as she ended the call and turned her cell off.

Derek said, "baby what's wrong" as she walked over to him and buried her head in his chest, he ran his hands up and down her back and said, "baby please tell me what's wrong"?, she wiped away the tears and said, "nothing, nothing". He cupped her face in his hands and said, "don't lie to me princess, I know he said something that hurt you".

She said, "he didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know", he said, "what did he say"?, she pulled away and said, "it doesn't matter", he pulled her back into his arms and said, "if it hurt you then it does matter". She said, "can we please go back to the cabin, I need to be alone for a while"?, he said, "please tell me what Kevin said, "she took a deep breath and said, "he told me that I wasn't".

Derek said, "that you weren't what"?, she said, "Kevin said that I wasn't a certain type of woman", he wiped away the tears with his thumbs and said, "what type of woman is that"?, she said, "the type of woman that a man like you would want". Derek once again cupped her face in his hands and said, "Kevin is an idiot baby girl" as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.


	11. Chapter 11

The Long Weekend-Ch 11

At first Penelope didn't know what to think, was Derek actually kissing her, she pulled back and said, "wh what was that"?, he smiled down at her and said, "it was a kiss". She said, "I know thatttttt", he said, "then why did you ask"?, she said, "I'm serious Derek, what are you doing"?, he said, "I'm trying to show you how I feel".

She pulled away and said, "I don't need your pity", he said, "this isn't pity goddess, I", she said, "please don't", he said, "please don't what"?, she said,  
"don't say what I think you are about to say". Dereks heart broke and he said, "when we get home Kevin's a dead man", she turned around and started walking back toward the cabin.

Derek said, "wait sweetness", she said, "Derek I can't do this", he said, "please baby girl, please stop", she stopped and turned to face him and he said, "do you love me"?, she stood there with her heart racing. He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands and said, "do you love me"?, she was speechless and all she could do was stand there".

Derek said, "I love you Penelope and I have been trying for quite a while to work up the nerve to tell you", Penelope stood there looking at him, was she really hearing what she was hearing"?, she said, "did you just say that you love me"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "yes baby". She said, "I am sooooo not like any of the other girls you have ever dated".

He said, "you are the light of my life sweet lady", she said, "Derek if this is about what Kevin said"?, he put his finger over her lips and said, "it's not about anything that idiot said". Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, he then smiled against her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him closer.

Penelope moaned against his mouth as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart both gasping for air. He rested his forehead against hers and said, "do you believe me now"?, she msiled and said, "I believe you handsome and to answer your question, yes I love you to and I have for a long long time".

He smiled as he kissed her lips again, the feel of her lips against his was amazing, he slid his hands down her body resting them on the swell of her sexy but as they continued to make up for lost time. They reluctantly pulled apart then it started to thunder, Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "maybe if we hurry we can get back to the cabin before it starts raining.

They were both giggling as they started running back down the road, when they got to where they could see the cabin the rain started to pour, Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "but then again maybe not". Penelope laughed as they made a mad dash for the front porch, when they stepped up onto the steps she said,  
"ohhhh that rain is so cold".

Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I have many many ways to warm you up", she leaned in and whispered, "I bet you do chocolate drop", he said, "ohhhhh I do goddess, I certainly do". Penelope smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, a few seconds later they pulled apart when they heard JJ as she cleared her throat.

Penelope said, "ohhhhh hey Jayje, sorry I guess I didn't see you", JJ said, "yeah guess not", Derek said, "how about you and me go up and try out that amazing hot tub"?, she winked at him and said, "lead the way stud". JJ laughed and said, "it's about time you two got together", Derek intertwined fingers with his baby girl as they headed through the door.

As they started up the stairs Derek said, "unless it's an emergency pleaseeeeeeeeee don't" and JJ said, "bother you, don'ttttttttt worry and Penelope don't do anything I wouldn't do". The last thing she heard as they disappeared at the top of the stairs was Penelope giggling as their bedroom door shut, JJ then sighed happily and said, "guyssssss you aren't going to believe this" as she ran into the kitchen, she couldn't wait to tell the rest of the gang that their plan had worked and Derek and Penelope were finally together.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter contains sexual content

The Long Weekend-Ch 12

When they stepped inside their room Derek backed her up against the door and crashed his lips against hers, Penelopes hands then pulled his shirt up and they pulled apart long enough for his shirt to go over his head and then he claimed her lips again. She moaned against his mouth as he deepened their kiss by one again thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Derek smiled as he started kissing his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, Penelope threw back her head and said, "don't tease me hotstuff, momma has waited long enough". He laughed and said, "your wish is my command goddess" as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to their bed, he put her down at the side of the bed and it didn't take but a few seconds before they were both down to their underwear and rolling around on the bed like a couple of horny teenagers.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Emily said, "well it's about time, I didn't think they would ever get together", Fran smiled and said, "he has always been in love with her, when I still lived in Chicago and he would come to visit it was always my baby girl did this or goddess said that and that was when I knew that my baby boy was definitely smitten with the tech kitten".

Dave kissed her on the side of the neck and said, "nicely said Bella", she winked at him and said, "thank you sweetheart", Reid said, "what about dinner, should we let them know when it's ready"?, JJ and Emily shook their heads and in unison said, "NOOOOOOO". Reid held up both of his hands and said, "sorryyyyyyyy", JJ said, "they asked for us not to bother them unless it was an emergency".

Henry tugged on JJs leg, she looked down at her son and said, "what's wrong buddy"?, he said, "where aunt P"?, she said, "welllllll she's upstairs with uncle Derek". Jack said, "what are they doing"?, Hotch said, "they're playing a game", Jack said, "what kind of game"?, Emily said, "checkers", Jack wrinkled his nose and said, "me no like checkers" causing everybody to laugh as they headed out to get into the pool to give the new lovers some time alone inside.

Derek ever so slowly unsnapped her bra from the clasp in the front and when her breasts bounced free he said, "these are amazing, I have imagined what this day would be like for so long and nothing and I mean nothing compares how truly beautiful you are". She arched her back and moaned out his name as he took her nipple into his mouth and started to suckle.

She slid her nails up and down his back earning a hiss of pleasure from her man, Derek was making her tingle from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet and she didn't know how much longer she could wait. Derek kissed his way back up to her lips and he hovered over her and said, "you are so beautiful baby, so very very beautiful and now you are alllllllll mine, from this day forward you are Derek Morgans woman".

She smiled and said, "I am huh"?, he kissed her lips gently as he slid her panties down over her creamy thighs and said, "yes mam", she said, "you have no idea how long I have wanted to be Derek Morgans woman". Penelope smiled hungrily at him as she slid his shorts down over his hips, Penelope pulled him down for a kiss and when they pulled apart she whispered, "make love to me Derek".

He lined himself up at her entrance and said, "are you sure because once I make love to you I", she kissed his lips passionately and said, "I'm sure hotstuff,  
soooooo sure". They both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as his pace started out slow, he wanted to make slow sweet love to her because that is what she deserved, he wanted to show her that they were meant to be together.

With each thrust he was showing her how much he loved and desired her, he wanted her to know that he loved her now and would always love her, he wanted her to know that she was his baby girl, his goddess, his oracle and he hoped one day soon his wife and the mother of his children. Penelope arched her back and met him thrust for thrust as they moved as one bringing each other to a very explosive climax.

Derek kissed her lips gently as he thrusted in and out of her, their room was filled with their moans and groans as they got closer and closer to their sweet release. Derek smiled against her mouth as he felt her starting to tighten up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later they both came with each others names on their lips.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside her gasping for air, as wave after wave of orgasm cascaded over both of them


	13. Chapter 13

The Long Weekend-Ch 13

Derek looked over at the panting woman beside him and said, "that was", she rolled over onto her side and said, "amazeballs, that's what that was", he intertwined their fingers and said, "completely amazeballs". He then brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I have dreamed of this for years and I can't believe that you're finally here in my arms".

She laid her head down on his chest and said, "you're stuck with me now buddy", he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I love you goddess", she looked up at him and said, "and I love you to sug" as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Penelope moaned against his mouth as he slid his tongue inside his mouth.

Derek rolled her back over onto her back and said, "you are so beautiful and you're allllllll mine", she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and said,  
"and you're allllllll mine". He smiled down at her and said, "I have to tell you something", she said, "you can tell me anything handsome, you know that", he nodded his head yes.

He caressed her cheek and said, "yesterday when I saw you in that bikini you took my breath away", she said, "you really liked it"?, he said, "all I could do was think about what you would look like out of it". She laughed and said, "and now what do you think"?, he sighed and said, "I think that it is my duty as your boyfriend to keep you out of clothes as much as possible" causing her to giggle.

Henry ran over to Reid and said, "me want to pway wif Penewopeeeee", Reid picked up the little boy and said, "Henry she's upstairs playing with uncle Derek right now". His bottom lip started to quiver and then he started crying, JJ ran over and said, "what's wrong baby, are you hurt"?, he held up his arms for his mom to get him.

JJ ran her hand soothingly up and down his back and said, "what's wrong sweetie, tell momma what's wrong"?, he sniffled and said, "me want to pway wif auntie Penewopeeeeeee". JJ wiped away his tears and said, "baby aunt P will be down soon", she held the little boy close and said, "how about if you stay here with daddy and I go up and see if I can get auntie Penelope to come down and play with you"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "pweaseeeeeeeee momma".

Hotch said, "Jack fell asleep and he is still wanting to play", Reid held his son in his lap and said, "well they have been playing almost non stop today so I guess the little guy is worn out". Emily said, "Henrys missing Penelope isn't he"?, Reid kissed the top of his sons head and said, "yeah but JJ is going to go upstairs to see if she can get Penelope and Derek to come downstairs for a while".

Dave said, "don't worry kitten will be down in a few minutes, she wouldn't want Henry to be sad", JJ took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on the door in front of her. Derek slid his hand down Penelopes back and she giggled as he rolled her over onto her back, he pressed his lips against hers in a soft but passionate kiss.

They reluctantly pulled apart when they heard a knock on the door, Derek said, "who is it"?, JJ said, "guys it's me I need to talk to you"?, Penelope pulled the cover up over her body and said, "come in Jayje". The door opened and she stepped inside and headed over to the bed and said, "I'm really sorry about this but I need to steal Penelope away".

Derek said, "Jayjeeeee", JJ said, " it isn't for me it's for Henry", Penelope said, "what's wrong with my little buttercup"?, JJ said, "Jack fell asleep and he is missing his aunt Penelope". She said, "awwwww bless his little heart", JJ nodded her head and said, "he broke my heart when he started crying", she raised up and said, "he was crying because he missed me"?, she said, "yeah and I know that this isn't an emergency but I thought that I would see if".

Derek said, "we'll be right down", she smiled and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you", Penelope said, "anytime sunshine and you tell my godson that his auntie Penelope will be right down". JJ nodded her head yes and smiled as she headed toward the door, when she got to the door she turned and said, "I'm so happy that the two of you have finally gotten together" as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Penelope kissed his lips passionately and said, "I promise that I will make it up to you tonight", he wiggled his eyes and said, "ohhhhhhhhh I can hardly wait baby girl" as they got up and got dressed to head downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

The Long Weekend-Ch 14

Henry looked up to see Penelope walking down the stairs, he jumped down from Reids lap and squealed as he ran across the room and into her arms, she picked him up and kissed his cheeks and said, "I missed you". Henry cackled out and said, "me misseded you to", Derek kissed her on the cheek before walking over to sit down on the couch.

Penelope said, "would you like to play"?, he nodded his head yes and she threw her head back and laughed as they headed through the room to play, JJ said, "she's going to make a great mom one day". Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "she sure will", Fran walked over and sat down beside her son and said, "are you getting ideas baby boy"?, he gave her his famous smile and said, "well like you keep telling me momma you aren't getting any younger and you want those beautiful grandbabies", she kissed his cheek and smiled.

Henry and Penelope spent over an hour playing before Jack woke up from his nap and then she had two very happy campers on her hands when she took them both with her to the backyard to the swingset. Derek stood at the door and watched as the trio laughed and played, Reid walked up and said, "they are having so much fun aren't they"?, he nodded his head yes and grinned as they continued to watch.

About an hour later JJ walked out into the back yard and said, "brunchhhhhh", Penelope giggled and said, "come on my little rays of sunshine and let's get a bite to eat". Jack smiled up at her and said, "can we watch a movie after we eat"?, she tapped him on the nose and said, "that sounds like fun", Henry clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy" as they headed inside to join the rest of the family for brunch.

Penelope sat down beside Derek and kissed his lips gently and said, "thank you", he said, "baby what are you thanking me for"?, she said, "for understanding about the boys". He winked at her and said, "they love you and want to spend time with you, I'm the same way", she leaned in and said, "tonight I'm alllllllll yours".

After everybody was finished with their food Penelope, Jack and Henry headed into the living room to watch a movie while everybody else cleaned up the kitchen and dining room. Halfway through the movie Derek walked into the living room and smiled as he saw that all three of them had fallen asleep all cuddled up together on the couch.

When Penelope woke up she smiled as she gently slipped out fron under the two youngsters and made her way out into the yard to join the rest of the gang, JJ laughed and said, "thanks again Garcie". She put her hand on JJ's and said, "anytime Jayje, they are amazing little men and I love spending time with them",  
Reid said, "and it's obvious that they love you to".

The rest of the day and evening was spent with everybody sitting around laughing and talking while Jack and Henry played in the yard, as Penelope watched the two boys playing she wondered if she would ever have kids. She felt Dereks hand intertwining with hers and she looked over at him and he said, "you are going to make an awesome momma one day soon".

She said, "do you really think so"?, he said, "I know so and I hope to have a house filled with beautiful children with you", she said, "you you you want to have babies with me"?, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and whispered, "why wouldn't I baby girl, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you".

She said, "I've always wanted kids but I didn't know how you felt about them", he said, "to be honest I've always wanted them it's just that I was never able to find the perfect woman", he kissed her lips gently and whispered, "until now". They sat wrapped in each others and watched as the sun started slowly going down.

The happy couple excused themselves to turn in early so they could spend more time alone, they collapsed on the bed as once again hands and lips roamed all over each others bodies. Meanwhile downstairs Hotch was locking the doors when he heard frantic knocking, he walked over and pulled the door open and surprisingly said, "Kevin, what are you doing here"?, he said, "I need to see plumsauce".

Hotch said, "now isn't a good time, they're in bed", he said, "they, who's they"?, Emily walked in and said, "Kevin what are you doing here"?, he said, "Mrs.  
Hotchner, how are you"?, she said, "I'm good but what are you doing here"?, he said, "I'm here to talk to my sweet plumsauce", Emily looked at Hotch and then at Kevin and said, "they've gone to bed already.

Kevin said, "who is this they, who is she here with"?, Hotch smiled and Kevin said, "don't tell me she's with Morgan", Emily opened her mouth to confirm what he said and he pushed his way past them and up the stairs. When he headed down the hall he stopped when he heard a low moan coming from the end of the huge hallway.

He pushed the door open and seconds later everybody was heading toward the end of the hall when they all heard Penelope scream, "KEVINNNNNNNNNN"


	15. Chapter 15

The Long Weekend-Ch 15

Penelope pulled the sheet over her body and said, "what are you doing here"?, he pointed his finger and said, "you, you, you brazen hussy", Derek said, "watch your mouth Lynch". Kevin looked at him and said, "the names Kevin not Lynch", Derek said, "get out of here", he shook his head and said, "I will not, I will not get out and let you and my girlfriend do this, whatever it is you're doing".

Derek said, "first off she isn't your girlfriend anymore, she's mine and as you could see when you opened the door and came right in she's alllllll mine", Kevin said, "you are a piece of work Morgan, how long after I called her did you pounce did you wait 15 minutes or did you give it an hour before you two started screwing"?, Derek jumped off the bed and punched Kevin in the face causing him to fall back onto the floor.

Hotch ran into the room and said, "I think it's time for you to leave Kevin", he looked up and said, "well I don't", Dave said, "the last time I checked this was my cabin and you weren't invited, now leave boy or I will kick your ass all the way down the driveway". Kevin said, "I came all this way to see if we could work things out but what do I see when I come inside, I see these to having sex".

Penelope said, "I told you on the phone Kevin, I don't want you, I don't love you, I have moved on with Derek, he loves me and I love him", Kevin laughed and said, "that's rich, you love him, where was he all those years that you were pining over him, where was he Penelope"?, she wiped the tears away that were now streaming down her face and said, "leave us alone Kevin, can't you see that we're happy"?, he said, "you are soooooo delusional Penelope, can't you see that he his only using you, he doesn't love you he's just lonely and wants sex and of course since you're here you'll do".

Derek said, "you're pushing it Lynch", he looked at Derek and said, "do you seriously think that I believe that someone that looks like you could love someone that looks like her"?, he walked over and grabbed Kevin by the collar and said, "I don't care what you believe, I love baby girl, I always have and I alwaysssss will".

Kevin said, "yeah right, how could you love a woman like her"?, Derek said, "what's wrong with Penelope"?, Kevin said, "where to start"?, Emily said, "that's enought get your ass out of here". Kevin said, "no I'm not finished", he looked at Penelope and said, "she's to kind and loving, her butt is to big and so are her hips and thighs and her clothes, ohhhhh my god her clothes, where does she get them at a swap meet"?, Derek had taken all he could take he punched Kevin in the face twice before Dave and Hotch could stop him.

Kevin was now on the floor looking up at Derek, he pointed and said, "you'll pay, you'll all pay", he then looked and saw Henry and Jack running toward him,  
he threw up his hands when their feet came at his face. He screamed in pain when one kick from Jack broke his nose, JJ and Emily proudly pulled their sons back and pulled them into their arms.

Kevin said, "he boke by dose", Emily said, "awwwwww that's to bad, well if you hadn't been here then that wouldn't have happened now would it"?, he wobbily stood up and said, "you'll pay" as he ran from the room. JJ looked at Henry and said, "why did you do that"?, he said, "he hut Penewepe, he made hew twy", Penelope got up and walked over to the little boys and dropped to her knees and pulled them both into her arms.

As the tears streamed down her face she said, "my heroes", Reid said, "are you alright Garcia"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes", he looked around the room and said, "why don't we all head back to bed and let Derek and Penelope have some time alone". Penelope sniffed and said, "how about in the morning I fix my 3 heroes a special breakfast"?, Henry and Jack in unison said, "weally"?, she laughed and said, "yes really, how about chocolate chip pancakes"?, they rubbed their stomach and nodded their heads yes.

JJ and Emily said, "tell aunt Penelope goodnight and you love her", one at a time they hugged her and said, "I lub you", she smiled and said, "I love you both to". Derek helped her up off the floor and pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you baby girl", she buried her head in his chest and said, "and I love you to Derek".

They were wrapped in each others arms and didn't see as one by one their family left, Derek wiped the tears away with his thumb and said, "I'm so sorry that happened baby, I'm so sorry that he hurt you". She said, "it doesn't matter", he said, "but it does matter, he was completely wrong, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you are goregous, smart, kind, loving and alllllll mine".

She smiled and said, "and you my noir hero are alllllll mine" as they both laid down on the bed and cuddled up together and soon drifted off to sleep still wrapped in each others arms.


	16. Chapter 16

The Long Weekend-Ch 16

The next morning Penelope got up and headed down to the kitchen early, she wanted to fix her three heroes a special breakfast, she worked fast to fix the boys their favorite pancakes as she worked all aorund the kitchen. Fran smiled as she stepped into the kitchen and said, "I thought I heard somebody in here, do you need some help honey"?, Penelope said, "I was fixing my heroes some breakfast".

Fran laughed and said,"the look on Kevins face when Jack and Henry pounced was so funny"?, Penelope threw her head back and laughed and said, "it sure was but I am so sorry that he showed up here and caused such a scene". Fran said, "honey it wasn't your fault and nobody here blames you for anything that happened here yesterday".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "thanks Fran" as the two women worked hard and fast to get the breakfast ready for their hungry family, Jack and Henry ran downstairs and into the dining room and when they saw the huge plate of pancakes that were waiting on them they looked at each other and said, "wowwwwwww" as the climbed up into their seats.

Penelope walked over and kissed both of the boys on the top of the head and said, "thank you soooooooo much for protecting me yesterday", Jack said, "he's a mean man". Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes he is but thanks to the two of you and your uncle Derek he won't be a problem anymoreeee", Henry looked up and said, "me gwad", Penelope ruffled the little boys hair and said, "me to sunshine, me to".

The rest of the family were walking into the dining room as Penelope was heading upstairs with a tray for her and Derek, JJ said, "don't do anything I wouldn't do Garcie". Penelope laughed and said, "see you guys in a few hours, first comes breakfast and then comes dessert", Emily said, "you go PG, go and get your groove thang on", Penelope laughed as she headed up the stairs.

Penelope walked into their room and gently put the tray on the table and quietly leaned down getting ready to kiss him on the lips when his eyes opened and he pulled her down on top of him. Penelope said, "heyyyyyy no fair I thought you were asleep", he laughed as he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "and good morning baby girl".

She winked at him and said, "and after breakfast I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he smiled and said, "wow look at all of that amazing food", she smiled and said, "welllllll nothing is to good for my hero". He said, "about yesterday baby I", Penelope said, "Kevin was a jerk and he got what was coming to him my sexy chocolate drop".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "you are so beautiful and you don't deserve to be treated like that", she caressed his cheek and said, "you know a girl could get use to this kind of treatment". Derek said, "good, that's what I was hoping for", she stood up and grabbed the tray and crawled in bed beside her hotstuff.

Derek watched as she uncovered all of the food, he poured them both a cup of coffee and as he handed her cup to her he said, "it smells delicious", she said,  
"your mom and I wanted everybody to have a great breakfast". Derek took a bite of bacon and said, "sooooo what are the plans for today"?, she winked at him and said, "wellllllll after breakfast I was hoping for some chocolate dessert".

He laughed and said, "ohhhhhh baby girl you can have all of this chocolate drop that you can handle", she said, "ohhhhhhh really now because I can handle an awlful lot". He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers and said, "wellllllll we shall see baby girl, we shall see" causing them both to laughed as they started eating the wonderful food.

When breakfast was over Derek put the tray on the bedside table and said, "baby girl I think we need to talk", she said, "are you breaking up with me"?, he looked at her and said, "no baby, why would you think that"?, she said, "well Kevin said, Derek said, "I don't care what Kevin said, he's an idiot because he couldn't see the amazingly beautiful woman he had in his life".

She said, "do you mean it"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I sure do baby and I can promise you one thing", she said, "and what's that handsome"?, he leaned in and with their lips almost touching he whispered, "I'm never gonna let you go", seconds later their lips touched and then all thoughts of everything and everybody but each other were gone as they started their first of many rounds of love making.


	17. Chapter 17

The Long Weekend-Ch 17

Derek collapsed on the bed beside Penelope and said, "woman are you trying to kill me"?, she laughed and said, "never my love", he kissed her lips gently and said, "how abouttttttt we go out and get in the pool"?, she said, "tired of me already are you"?, he said, "I will neverrrrrrrrr get tired of you baby but I figured that you would want to spend a little time with the rest of the team before I steal you away for more alone time with me".

Penelope ran her hand down his chest and said, "welllllll I guess a little fresh air could be good", he said, "sooooooo how about you get that sexy butt ready and then we can go swim"?, she said, "you've talked me right into it". Derek bit down on his bottom lip as he watched her walking across the floor, he said, "looking good baby girl, looking reallllllll good".

She shook her butt and said, "if you're a good boy maybe I'll give you a little dance later", he said, "ohhhhhhhh that sounds interesting, just what kind of dance are we talking about"?, she said, "welllllll be a good boy and find out". He jumped out of the bed and she squealed as he ran toward her, they ran into the bathroom where it took them a few minutes to get dressed because they ended up making love on the bathroom floor.

Henry and Jack looked up from the water when they heard Penelope and Derek walking out toward the pool, Reid put them out on the deck and they went running to her squealing her name. She said, "did you miss me"?, both little boys nodded their heads yes as they took her by the hands and led her over to the stairs so she could join them in the water.

Derek watched and inwardly moaned in appreciation as he watched Penelope stepping into the water, he laughed as he got into the water and swam over to where his mom was. She said, "I wasn't expecting to see you two today", he sighed happily and said, "welllllll I figured that we could spend a little time with the rest of our family before we lock ourselfs up in our room for the night".

Dave smiled and said, "I'm so glad that the two of you finally got together", Derek took a deep breath and said, "I love baby girl, I love her more than I ever thought possible". Fran said, "sooooooo is there a chance that I will get those grandbabies soon"?, he laughed and said, "I'm working on it momma", she said, "wellllll I'm not getting any younger ya know"?, he kissed her cheek and said, "I know momma, I know".

Derek looked over his shoulder when he heard his baby girl laugh out loud as Jack and Henry started splashing her, he said, "I'd better go and save my woman over there". As they watched him swim off Dave said, "kitten is good for him", Fran nodded her head and said, "that she is my love and I hope that one day soon that amazing woman will be my daughter in law and the mother of my beautiful grandbabies".

Dave said, "don't worry Bella she will be, it took them a while to realize that they were meant to be together and now that he has her he isn't going to do anything to lose her". Fran kissed his lips gently and said, "he deserves some happiness and I can see that with his baby girl he is truly happy", they grinned when they saw Derek kiss Penelopes lips gently and whisper, "I love you".

Jack looked at Derek and said, "you tired of playing checkers"?, he looked at him and said, "checkers, what are you talking about Jack"?, Emily said, "ohhhhhh yeah Derek and Penelope were tired of playing checkers so they thought they would come out and play with you". Penelope smiled and said, "that's right, no more checkers for a while".

Derek leaned in and whispered something and she blushed and said, "later my love, later", he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "I'm going to hold you to that sweetness". She wiggled her eyebrows and said, "I hope so my love", Derek then looked at Jack and said, "I'll race you over to the basketball", Jack nodded his head and said, "you are onnnnnnnnn" and took off before Derek could get started.

Derek said, "heyyyyyyyyy no fair you cheated", Jack laughed and said, "come onnnnnnnnnn", Derek said, "ohhhhhhh you've had it now" and started swimming toward Jack causing him to squeal. Penelope looked at Henry and said, "how are you doing sunshine"?, he smiled and said, "me good", she said, "I'm glad", Henry threw his arms around her and said, "me lub you".

Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to baby boy", JJ smiled as she saw Henry cuddled up to Penelope, Reid said, "I've said it already but she's going to make a great mom one day". JJ smiled and nodded her head and said, "probably one day soon, real soon", Fran said, "from your lips JJ", Emily laughed and said, "I bet that before summers over we will be hearing wedding bells and possibly baby news".

Fran grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh that would be great", Dave said, "yes it would, it would be great to get a daughter in law and news of a grandbaby all at the same time". Fran sighed happily as Dave wrapped his arms around her as they watched Derek and Penelope as they played with Jack and Henry and the more she watched them the more she knew that Reid was right, Penelope was going to make a great mom for her grandchildren and Fran couldn't wait, she couldn't wait for her little family to grow even bigger with the beautiful grandchildren she had been promised all of these years.


	18. Chapter 18

The Long Weekend-Ch 18

After spending the afternoon at the pool everybody made their way toward the picnic table, everybody decided that a cookout would be a great idea for their late dinner. Penelope kissed Derek gently on the lips and said, "I'll be right back I need to go to the little girls room", Derek laughed and said, "don't you mean the baby girls room"?, she winked at him and said, "don't you know it hotstuff" as she turned and heded inside.

JJ, Emily and Fran were walking into the kitchen to grab a few things as Penelope headed upstairs, she headed into her bedroom and went straight for the double doors for their bathroom. After using the restroom she washed her hands and was drying them when she felt a hand cover her mouth, she struggled as she felt herself being dragged toward the bed.

After she was thrown on the bed she looked up and said, "Kevinnnnnnn", he smiled as he slapped her hard across the face and said, "you aren't laughing now are you plumsauce"?, she put her hand on her cheek and opened her mouth to scream when he capped his hand over her mouth. He quickly covered her body with his and said, "now now baby girllllll we can't have you stopping our fun by having that mountain of a man coming up here".

He slid his hand up her thigh and said, "you were a bad girl and you are going to have to pay for that", she shook her head and mumbled against his hand, he said, "shut up, when I'm finished with you I'll leave and it will be like I was neverrrrr here". He pulled a knife out of his pocket and she gasped, he grinned wickedly at her as he put it up to the strap of her bathing suit.

She struggled but his with his weight on her she couldn't move, Kevin said, "when I'm through with you your hotstuff won't want you anymore", she then heard the sound of her strap ripping as he cut it. He then leaned down and kissed her shoulder and kissed his way up to her neck, the feeling of his lips on her neck was making her skin crawl and she felt the need to vomit.

Kevin reached around to the other strap and cut it and said, "I've missed this, I've missed how you feel under me, how you feel when we make love", she shook her head and started screaming into his hand. He slapped her hard across the face again and said, "you can make this easy or you can make it hard now which way do you want it"?, he removed her hand and said, "please don't do this Kevin".

He said, "now now plumsauce, you were meant to be with me not that that 007 wanna be and when I'm finished with you he won't want you anymore, he won't be able to get the thought of you being with me again out of his head". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "please don't hurt me", he palmed one of her breasts in his hand and said, "nice and firm just like I remember".

She struggled under him and tried to raise her knee up to get his crotch and he was able to keep his leg on top of hers, he said, "you'll love it, you'll love every thing I do, every thrust it will be amazing and who knows maybe out of our time together today we will be blessed with a little miracle". She shook her head and said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

Derek looked up when he heard her screaming, he ran into the house quickly followed by the rest of the team, he got to the top of the end of the hall and when he tried to open the door he found it locked. He took a step back and said, "hang on babyyyyyyy" and seconds later the door flew open and the sight Derek saw made his blood boil and his heart drop.

He saw Kevin on top of Penelope and bathing suit was down below her knees and he was between her thighs and he had a knife to her throat, Derek said, "Lynch you don't want to do this, you don't want to hurt her". He looked at Derek and said, "THE NAMES NOT LYNCH IT'S KEVINNNNNNNNN", Derek said, "Kevin you don't want to hurt her".

He looked down and said, "she needs to be shown where she belongs and it isn't with you", Derek said, "I love her, she is my life", Kevin laughed and said, "yeah but only till the next hot girl comes along and then Penelope will be brushed aside". Derek said, "that isn't going to happen", Kevin smiled and said,  
"Penelope and I belong together and now she knows where she belongs".

Penelope raised her knee up hitting him hard in the groin, he rolled off her and onto the floor, Derek didn't waste anytime getting over to Kevin, he straddled his body and started hitting him in the face. When Hotch and Dave pulled him off of Kevin he was bleeding from the mouth and nose and was unconscious, when Derek looked over his shoulder he saw JJ and Emily comforting Penelope.

He ran over and said, "are you, did he, did he"?, she shook her head and said, "he didn't rape me but if you hadn't got here", she then buried her head in his chest and cried as he wrapped his arms around her.


	19. Chapter 19

The Long Weekend-Ch 19

When Penelope pulled back Derek caressed her very red cheek and said, "that bastard, I'll kill him", he started to get up and she held him and said, "please don't leave me". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I won't baby, I'll stay right here", she laid her head back down on his chest and Dave and Hotch pulled Kevin out of the floor when he started coming to.

He looked at Penelope and said, "you slut, you didn't learn anything did you"?, Derek said, "you're the one that never learns Lynch", he looked at JJ and she sat down beside Penelope as Derek walked toward Kevin. Kevin said, "yo yo you can't leave me with him". Hotch laughed and said, "why not"?, Kevin looked at the reddened cheeks of his ex and said, "he he he'll kill me".

Reid took a deep breath and said, "after what you did to Penelope you deserve anything he can dish out", Kevin opened his mouth and Reid stepped forward and grabbed him by the shirt and said, "SHUT UP BEFORE I SHUT THAT MOUTH PERMANENTLY". Kevin said, "bu bu but", Hotch said, "Kevin Lynch you are under arrest for the attempted rape of a federal agent, for assualt, for breaking and entering and anything else we can come up with".

Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched Hotch put cuffs on his wrists, Derek said, "where did you get these, we're on vacation"?, Emily cleared her throat and said, "they're ours". Kevin said, "so now you are using your sex toys on your suspects, way to run the unit Agent Hotchner", Dave leaned forward and said, "if I were you son I would shut up before Morgan gets his hands on you again".

Kevin said, "she needs to know that you don't really love her, that when the first beautiful woman comes along you will drop her like a hot rock", Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "when I look at Penelope I see the most beautiful woman in this world". Kevin said, "yeahhhhhh sure you do", Derek said, "I see my future wife and the mother of my children and nothing that you try to do is going to change that".

Kevin laughed and said, "she isn't your type of woman Derek, she never has been and she never will be", Derek balled his hand up into a fist and hit him in the stomach several times before Reid pulled him back. As he stepped back he laughed as Kevin dropped to his knees, Kevin said, "you all saw that, he attacked me for no reason".

Dave said, "I didn't see anything, did you see anything Aaron"?, he shook his head and said, "not a thing, what about you Reid"?, Reid said, "sorry I wasn't really paying attention, did something happen"?, Emily said, "I didn't see anything, what about you Jayje"?, she said, "no sorry I didn't see anything", Kevin said, "I want my lawyer, I want my phone call".

Dave said, "the poice will be here soon to get you and then if I ever see your face again they will never find the body", Kevin swallowed hard and walked forward when Hotch pulled him from the room. Derek walked over to Penelope and said, "baby would you like to go home"?, she shook her head and said, "we can't let what he tried to do ruin our time together".

JJ said, "are you sure because we can pack up and head home", she said, "no please, would it be alright if we just stayed"?, Emily hugged her friend and said, "if that's what you want PG it's fine with me". Penelope said, "how about we finish our dinner and then have a family movie night"?, JJ smiled and said, "well I know two little boys that are gonna love that idea".

Penelope wathched as one by one her family headed out of the room, when she was alone with Derek he gently rubbed her cheek and said, "baby I am so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you". She said, "handsome nothing was your fault" he said, "but baby"?, she put her finger over his lips and said, "no butts my very sexy Derek Morgan".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you", she looked up at him and said, "did you mean it"?, he said, "yes baby, I love you", she said, "no handsome not that, did you mean what you said about me being your future wife and the mother of your children"?, he walked over to his bag and pulled out a small black box.

Penelope felt her heart racing as she watched Derek open the box, he dropped to one knee and said, "if you aren't ready I understand but", she threw her arms around him and said, "yessssss". Derek said, "Penelope Ann Garcia I promise you that you will be loved everyday like the true goddess that you are and you will never be sorry for agreeing to be my wife".

He pressed his lips against hers, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart, she looked down at her finger and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan, now and forever". They intertwined their fingers as they walked hand in hand down the stairs and outside to the deck to join the rest of their family.


	20. Chapter 20

The Long Weekend-Ch 20

When Penelope and Derek stepped out onto the deck Jack and Henry squeeled as they climbed out of the pool and ran over to Penelope, she dropped down to her knees and happily pulled the two little boys into her arms. They hugged her tight and she reached up and wiped away a tear that slid down her obviously bruising cheeks.

Henry said, "tan you pway wif us"?, she tapped the end of his nose and said, "I would love to play with my two heroes", Jack and Henry high fived as they took her by the hand and led her into the water. Dave walked over to Derek and said, "how's she doing"?, Derek sighed and said, "she's doing a little better I think but I swear if I get my hands on Kevin Lynch I'll kill him".

JJ looked up and smiled as she saw Henrys little hand in Penelopes, it was then that she saw something shining on her finger, she jumped up and said, "Garcie what's that"?, she waved her hand in front of her face and said, "ohhhhhhhh this"?, JJ said, "does this me, ohhhhhh my god are you two"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "hotstuff proposed and I said YESSSSSSSSS".

Emily and Fran ran over and joined in the group hug, Hotch, Reid and Dave were congratulating Derek and he said, "I love her, I've always loved her and after what's happened I didn't want to take the chance on losing her again". Reid said, "you're a very lucky man Morgan", he looked over at Penelope and said, "don't I know it pretty boy".

Fran said, "how about we start talking wedding plans after the boys go down for their naps"?, Penelope laughed and said, "sounds like a plan", she glanced over her shoulder and winked at her future husband as she stepped down into the water. Derek sighed and said, "I can't wait to marry baby girl, she's the only woman to ever own my heart, body and soul".

Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I'm just glad that the two of you finally pulled your heads out of your", Emily said, "come on guyssss let's have some funnnnnnn" as she jumped into the water. Derek smiled as he ran across the deck and jumped into the water on the lower end where his baby girl was playing with the boys.

The family spent the afternoon in the pool laughing and playing but everytime Derek looked at the bruises on Penelopes face it broke his heart and he knew that if he ever saw Kevin again he would kill him. Everybody looked up when Henry said, "how you get boo boo on you face"?, she said, "oh I I I", Jack said, "can we kiss it and make it feel better"?, she smiled and said, "I would love that".

Jack and Henry both kissed a cheek and Penelope said, "thank you, I already feel better", Henry said, "yayyyyyyyyy", Jack said, "coolllllllll" as they swam over to play ball with their dads. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "how are you holding up"?, she said, "I'm happy, sad, excited and mad allll at the same time, does that make sense"?, he kissed her lips gently and nodded his head and said, "it definitley does baby girl".

She winked at him and said, "I never thought that we would be here"?, he said, "at the cabin"?, she laughed and said, "nooooo handsome, us getting married",  
he kissed her lips gently and said, "I've dreamed of this forever and now my dreams have come true". Penelope said, "what kind of wedding do you want"?, he smiled down at her and said, "the only thing that matters to me is that I get to marry you and as soon as possible".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "if it's alright I would like to wait till my bruises fade"?, he kissed one bruised cheek and then the other and said, "that's fine with me goddess". JJ looked over and saw smiles on both of her friends faces and said, "I'm glad that they finally found each other", Reid then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek and said, "me to Jayje".

As Fran looked around the pool she couldn't help smiling because she knew that soon she would have one new addition to the family with hopefully news of another new memeber very very soon.


	21. Chapter 21

The Long Weekend-Ch 21

The next 2 days the lovers spent their days together with their family and the nights together making love and after collapsing spent on the bed beside each they spent the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms until they drifted off to sleep. Derek smiled as he walked into their room to grab their bags and when he saw Penelope standing over by the window looking out he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed happily as she relaxed into his embrace and said, "do we really have to go back"?, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "sadly yes baby", she took a deep breath and said, "what if everything changes once we get home"?, he said, "nothing is going to change, I love you and you love me and in a few weeks we are going to be Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".

Penelope turned in his arms and said, "what if you change your mind and decide that you don't want me anymore"?, he brushed some hair out of her face and said,  
"baby that isn't going to happen". She said, "how do you know that"?, he said, "because I have waited my whole life for you, I love you with my entire heart,  
body and soul and nothing or nobody is going to change that".

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "I have something to tell you", Penelope grinned and said, "what did you do handsome"?, he said, "welllll when you accepted my proposal I kinda called some friends of ours and had them pack your stuff up from your apartment and had them take it to my place, wellll to our place".

Penelope cupped his face into her hands and said, "Derek Morgan I love you", he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "I love you to and I hope that you aren't mad at me". She laughed and said, "of course I''m not mad, do you realize how much I was dreading packing all that stuff up"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "good baby I'm glad but you know what that means don't you"?, she shook her head and said, "no what does it mean"?, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "we we get back home we have to consumate our place".

She kissed his lips passionately and said, "I can hardly wait", he winked at her as they grabbed their bags and headed toward their door, she turned around and smiled as she took one final glance into the room that changed everything for her. When they walked downstairs they saw everybody loading their things into their cars.

Henry and Jack ran over to Penelope and hugged her and said, "we lubbbbbb you", she kissed both boys and said, "and I love you to", she looked up at the team and said, "this weekend has been amazing and I hate to see it end". JJ sighed happily and said, "this weekend was definitely a godsend, wellll except for that idiot Kevin Lynch", they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Hotch kissed his wife gently on the lips but pulled apart when his cell started to ring, he pulled it off his belt and said, "Hotchner", the team all watched as he walked across the room. Hotch said, "when did that happen"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "was anybody else hurt"? and a few minutes later he said, "thank you for letting us know Sheriff" before ending the call.

He walked back over and joined his family and Derek said, "what's up man"?, Hotch said, "that was Sheriff Butcher", Penelope said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "he called to notify us that Kevin was killed lastnight". Penelope said, "wh wh what happened"?, he said, "a fight broke out in his cell block and him along with several other inmates were involved and when it was over Kevin and 3 others were dead".

Derek said, "don't do it baby girl", she looked up and said, "don't do what handsome"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "don't blame yourself for what happened to that idiot". She said, "but if", he put his finger on her lips and said, "you didn't do anything wrong, he came here not once but twice and attacked you and tried to rape you so in my book he got what he deserved".

He looked down at her and said, "we have other things to focus on", she said, "that we do my love, we have a wedding in a few weeks and I am sooooo excited and I can't wait". Hotch said, "well as much as I hate to say it I guess it's time to move em out", Emily laughed and said, "did you really just say that"?, he laughed and said, "I guess I did" as they all headed out toward their cars.

As they pulled away from the cabin Penelope sighed happily knowing that no matter what would happen in her life that her amazing family would be right there by her side through it all.

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT


	22. Chapter 22

The Long Weekend-Ch 22

The Epilogue- 8 Weeks Later

Penelope was nervously pacing back and forth in the bridal chamber, today was her day, today she was marrying the love of her life her hotstuff the one and only Derek Morgan. They had to postpone their wedding by a few weeks because of a case but when they finally made it home Derek said, "I don't care what happens we are getting married".

She was pulled back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw the smiling face of her future mother in law Fran Morgan Rossi, Fran and Dave had snuck off and got married right before they left on the last case. When the team found out they threw them a huge reception so that they could all celebrate as a family.

Fran said, "honey are you still sick at your stomach"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "it's probably just nerves Fran", she handed the nervous bride a cup of tea and said, "here this should help calm your stomach". Penelope smiled as she took a sip, Fran turned and said, "maybe you should go to the doctor and get checked out"?, Penelope said, "already did and the doctor said that when my results came back she would call me with the results".

The duo looked at the door when JJ, Em, Sarah and Desiree walked into the room, Penelope nervously grinned and said, "how are my ring bearers doing"?, Emily said, "Jack is tickled to death that he gets to carry one ring up the aisle". JJ giggled and said, "so's Henry, he can hardly wait for the wedding to start so he can walk up the aisle".

Penelope opened her mouth to say something and her cell started ringing, she walked over to her purse and pulled her cell out and said, "hello", everybody in the room heard Penelope say, "are you kidding me, really"?, she smiled and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you" before the call ended. Fran said, "what's wrong honey"?, Penelope smiled and slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby".

The girls all circled around her and hugged her squealing their congratulations, Penelope said, "I need to talk to Derek, I need to give him the good news", she looked around the room and said, "I know it is against tradition but". JJ said, "don't worry about it Garcie, I'll go and get him and bring him here to you right now" she said as she walked out of the room heading to get the very nervous groom.

Hotch laughed and said, "stop pacing Morgan, you're going to wear a hole out in the floor", he said, "sorry man I'm just really nervous", Dave said, "nerves on your wedding day is completely normal". Hotch and Reid nodded their heads in agreement and they all turned to the door when they heard a knock, Reid walked over and said, "what's wrong Jayje"?, she said, "I came to get Derek".

Derek walked over to the door and said, "is something wrong with baby girl"?, she said, "she needs to see you", he said, "but what about tradition"?, JJ said,  
"forget about that today, she needs to talk to you". He said, "I'll be right back", JJ stayed behind to fill the rest of the gang in on the news that Derek was getting ready to receive.

When Derek walked into the bridal room the girls all left leaving the happy couple alone, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "baby what's wrong"?, she said, "handsome the doctor just called". He put her hands in his and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head yes and then put his hand on her stomach and said, "we're just fine daddy".

Dereks eyes practically lit up and he said, "oh my god really"?, she said, "yes really", he picked her up and swung her around and then he said, "ohhhhh baby I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you or the baby did I"?, she laughed and said, "no handsome, we're both fine". He kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "how far along are you"?, she said, "I'm 6 weeks along".

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "I can't believe it we're having a baby", he put his hand on her stomach again and said, "hello in there this is your daddy and I love you and your momma soooooooo much". Penelope laughed and said, "and we love you to handsome", they both turned to face the door when Dave stuck his head in and said, "it's time".

Derek kissed her on the lips again and said, "you've made me the happiest man in the world", she said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "I love you to my gorgeous baby girl". Dave stepped inside and held his arm out and said, "are you ready kitten"?, she took a deep breath and said, "lead the way my italian stallion".

The music started and JJ and Emily made their way up the aisle, then Jack and Henry slowly made their way up and stood by their parents and then Derek heard the Bridal March and he took a deep breath as he watched his beautiful bride to be walking closer and closer to him. As he watched her walk he couldn't stop smiling because he knew that in a few months he was going to be a daddy and his baby girl was going to be a mommy.

As the wedding continued Fran sighed happily as she watched her son reach over and take his bride by the hand and as they repeated their vows her heart beamed with pride. Derek winked at Penelope when the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Derek you may now kiss your bride", he raised her veil and cupped her face in his hands and passionately kissed her lips.

They pulled apart to the sounds of hands clapping and when the minister said, "may I introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", once again the room filled with the sounds of their family and friends clapping their hands. Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers once again before they intertwined their fingers and made their way up the aisle to start their lives together as husband and wife.

Several months later Derek and Penelope welcomed a beautiful little girl into their family named Kelsie Francine Morgan and then a few years down the road they welcomed a set of twins a little girl named Abigail and a little boy named Andy. As Derek and Penelope grew older their love only deepened for each other and as each year passed they couldn't help but smile when the memories of the long weekend entered their memories.


End file.
